User blog:TylerSurvivorFan/Total Drama Big Brother - Seasonal Reviews
My reflections on the seasons of Total Drama Big Brother in my own personal view. Total Drama Big Brother 1 Where it all started. The season started off at TDRPW at first but then at like the Final 10 we moved to TRD because TRD >>> TDRPW by a huge landslide. Anyways, the season started out with a bang; with Sugar's blindside. After that, the people who usually attended TDRPW left. Ezekiel, Rodney, and Geoff all left right in a row. On Week 4, Amy (Milkshake) won HOH and successfully got one of Fiz's characters to get evicted by nominating both of them at once. Sugar returned to the game during the jury, then Yolo, Owen, Beardo, Harold left, leaving the Final 8 as people who usually attended TRD. The game started to get interesting when Courtney won HOH and took out Blaineley, which was a big move. Then, Alejandro left leaving us with an all women Final Six. Bridgette left after her controversial HOH the week before, (mainly because Alejandro literally evicted himself on purpose) and then Amy left due to Milkshake being on hiatus. At the Final Four, the sides of the house were Courtney and Sugar vs. Lindsay and Heather. Heather left because Lindsay (Derpy) begged to Courtney (Fiz) in PM while I didn't do anything. (oops on my part). Lindsay left after Courtney won the final HOH. Courtney then became the first winner by a 7-3 vote. Overall, this season, in my opinion, was the weakest of the series. It started out predictable and there wasn't a big move until the halfway mark. Either way, I still found it to be an enjoyable season overall with a good winner. Score: 6'/10' Total Drama Big Brother 2 The season started pretty normal after Tyrone quit the game so we didn't have to deal with him potientally floating. Topher left the first week, which was meh. On the feeds, the remaining females in the game except Kelly and Anne Maria formed the Black Widow Brigade, which is known for it's destruction early jury. The alliance dominated after getting out Kelly, Scott, and Shawn all in a row. The BWB lost power when Justin won HOH, but none of the alliance members left. At the Final Ten, everything came crashing down between the BWB after Izzy's eviction, and fights between users came left and right. Jen left soon after, and then Jasmine. Izzy (me) won the buyback and I was wanting to get revenge on the people who had betrayed me. However I didn't win HOH, but one of my allies, Miles left. I had won my first HOH and managed to get out Zokiesha, one of the allies who had betrayed me. However, this decision bit me in the butt since the one I tried to backdoor (Sadie) got ME backdoored instead. So ;/ The Final Five was very close to becoming an all male Final Four, but VUF screwed up the voting and Sadie was luckily spared. At the Final Four, Sadie got spared AGAIN after Justin didn't use the POV on himself, but on Sadie. Sadie won FHOH and took Justin to the end. Sadie won by a 7-2 landslide. Overall, this season was an improvement from the last one, because people weren't afraid to make big moves. The winner was a good one, and I wasn't bitter so yeah. Score: 7.5/10 Category:Blog posts